Elevators Suck
by TaziiVD
Summary: What happens when some characters from Vampire Diaries and Twilight get stuck in a elevator? Well hope this gives you a clearer idea. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ping! Doors opening...Doors closing...

"What floor you going to?" Damon casually asked Edward in the most civil tone he could muster.  
Edward presses the button, trying to mentally decipher the smirk growing steadily on Damon's face. He didn't have to wait long to learn what was making the dark haired man so cheerful:

"Can I ask you something?" Damon didn't pause for the bronze-haired boy to answer before continuing "What products do you use on your hair?"  
Elena elbowed Damon in the ribs embarrassed that she always had to clear up his mess "Stop being so rude, you don't even know him." She awkwardly turned to Edward "I am very sorry for his behaviour."

Emmet began to growl and started to lower into a crouch, eyes focussed on that exasperating smirk "Well he should be, no one messes with my brother...except me!"  
Edward sighed, pulling his beast of a brother up "I forgive him, but he's not very sorry. I can feel it, sense it, read it." Edward closed his eyes focussing on the thoughts of the strangers in the lift.

Elena and Damon exchanged confused looks.  
Edward opened his, now golden eyes, evenly staring into the ice blue eyes glaring at him. "By the way, my hair is naturally like this." (Sticking out his tongue probably would've had the same effect.)  
Elena whispers to Damon: "A girl would die for that guy, like jumping of a cliff dying. Man, the guy is suave...sexy…hot!" She shook her head in disbelief about the way his beauty was dazzling her and loyally added "Of course, not as hot as Stefan...no way!"  
Damon turned the full power of his cocky smirk to the petite, blushing girl beside him "Where do I rank in comparison? Do I fit into any of those categories...hmmm?" Damon loved to toy with Elena.

CRASH!

Silence.

Suddenly the lights went off and Elena screamed. The red emergency power light came on giving the Cullens' an eerie glow and Elena started ranting: "What the hell! Don't tell me were going to die! I haven't even told Stefan I love him, or finished all the pages in my diary…" The panicking girl took a deep breath before continuing, this time to Edward "Before we die, I need to ask you, how much foundation do you put on every morning? No! We're going to die! We don't have time for this! If we make it out please give me the name of your stylist!" Now turning to Damon "Have I ever told you how much I hate you! I just wanted you to know I hated you and if it wasn't for the fact we both have a common interest in Stefan, I wouldn't even be here right now!"

Rosalie stepped out from the dark corner and turned to Damon, who was shaking Elena to try to shut her up "Is she always like this?"  
"Unfortunately she has her crazy episodes, but most of the time she's sane."  
Edward said blandly "We're stuck in the elevator."  
"Well done Captain Obvious!" Damon muttered.  
Edward began to read the thoughts of the people in the Elevator.

Don't know if I can stay in here any longer with these insane people. My hair looks really good in this lighting! Would it be too obvious? Rose hair when I'm called Rose? I will have to ask Alice if I ever get out of here alive! Mmmmm, I didn't notice before but that guy is sizzling...GRRRRR...  
We're going to die! I can't believe I am stuck in an Elevator with DAMON FREAKING SALVATORE! I told him we should've taken the stairs! I bet he planned this- just wait until I tell Stefan about this…  
That girl's hot! Not as hot as me of course…  
This is the right time to show off some cool vampire moves...GO EMMET!

**A/N: I would like to thank Samers for the massive help she gave me, thank you SAMERS. Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank ****tristenisolde****, ****soft-biscuit**** and samers for their ideas. I would also like to thank all those that reviewed which include: **

**Lily CullenSalvatore **

**WIERD101 **

**MissMollyCullen **

**Rushforlife **

**samers **

**supernaturaldeangirl89 **

**soft-biscuit **

**tristenisolde **

**Thank you ALL. Secondly, I changed the story from script form to prose. Finally, Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

'We're all going to die; we're all going to die…' Elena's voice was the only thing sounding in the elevator. Everyone sat on the elevator floor and stared into the silence. 'Shut up', the words came out flatly and lazily from no other than Damon Salvatore, the atmosphere in the lift was tight with silence. Elena glared at Damon, but he only glared right back at her. 'This is so boring, anyone want to play a game', Rosalie was getting annoyed by the peace and quiet , she didn't want to think about the shows she was missing and wanted to get to the dark haired boy, all she got in return were bored stares.

Out of the blue the lights flickered and turned out.

'Aaaagghhh!' the only sound heard for 30 seconds was Elena's scream. _The girl really needs to get a life, _Edward just sat still without no movement, he suddenly realised another male person was screaming aswell. Elena abruptly shut upped. 'Oh my god, Damon do you hear that?' Elena's eyes searched desperately for Damon, there was no point it was pitch black. 'I can't hear anything', his voice came through giving the message of _I don't really care Elena_. 'No one other than me has a heartbeat…Aaaagghhh!' the screaming started all over again.

The lights flicked back on and the silence overwhelmed the elevator all over again.

Elena looked like a red beetroot, Edward as calm and collected, Rosalie looked like a model of America's next top model, Damon was Damon, Emmett was sweating rapidly. _Now I know who the male screaming voice was_. Someone exploded 'You never told me I was going to get stuck in an elevator with a bunch of pale dead looking vampires'. Damon switched to teasing mode, 'well that's where you're wrong! I never knew we would get stuck in an elevator with a bunch of DEAD looking vampires. Technically were all dead but alive, and I can't see the future'.

'Alice can see the future, she could have told you'.

'Who the hell is Alice, uuuughhh?'

Edward was simply and nearly dying 'I'm going insane. Someone save me from this hell'. Emmett jumped up, 'I have a plan!' _This is my moment to bust some moves_. Exasperated 'If that plan includes busting some moves, go ahead' Edward groaned loudly, 'now were all going to die…with a headache'.

'Go shake your booty dude'.

Emmett starts kicking the door which simply causes the elevator to shake. 'Stop it' everyone screamed.

Emmett surrendered with his arms up, 'no need for the shouting'. The elevator began to shake all over again. A figure appeared in the middle of the elevator. 'What the hell! I'm seeing things', Elena rubbed her eyes crazily. A jolly and cheery voice erupted 'Hi everyone didn't mean to scare anyone', the figure who was a girl scanned around quickly 'Edward', the girl tripped over her own feet, 'I meant to do that…Edward, I was so worried!' Edward and the girl gave each other a massive bear hug. Everyone stared 'What? What are you all staring at?' Elena rubbed temples ferociously 'someone help me, I'm going mad, I'm seeing people appear out of thin air'.

Damon looked directly at Edward and the girl. 'So you're a telepath and she's a teleporter'.

'Yeah' chimed in the girl. 'So that means you can teleport out of here and get help, huh?'

'Umm…I only do one way trips; if I leave from here I might end up on Mount Everest'.

'Uuuughhh…What's her name is useless'. Edward's protectiveness kicked in 'don't you dare say a word to my girl. By the way her name is Isabella, Bella Swan'.

'Don't tell me her life story we need to get out of here, let's take a deep breath and think of some ideas of how to get out'.

'That's how functional this guy gets' Elena snorted.

'IDEAS PLEASE'.

'Scream for help'

'No'

'Sit and cry'

'No'

'Write our wills'

'No'

'Press the emergency button'

'N…What? Emergency button' Damon's voice was full of surprise. Rosalie's reply was a simple 'yes'. Everyone looked at each other dumbfounded. 'Press the flaming button', Damon was getting impatient by the second. Elena pressed the button hardly and the elevator jerked to life and started moving. 'YEAH, Go Elena, it's your birthday, were going to party like it's your birthday'. The elevator door slipped open everyone ran out.

'Let's get out of here before something bad happens', Elena was pulling Damon along. Damon winked at Rosalie while Emmett stared Damon down. 'Nice meeting most of you' along with a mouthful of teeth.

Final thoughts:

Elena: I'm taking the stairs from now on.

Damon: Would Stefan believe me if I said I made out with Elena.

Edward: I think I'll buy Bella another car.

Emmett: Going to have a wrestling match with Jasper when I get home.

Rosalie: What fashion programs are on tonight?

**The End (I think)**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING, HOPE YOU ALL REVIEW IT'LL MAKE MY DAY!**


End file.
